How the Weasley Twins Became Notorious
by nikkitusa
Summary: Take the two Weasley twins, add the list "807 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts" and chaos and hilarity are bound to ensue!
1. Introduction

_**How the Weasley Twins Became Notorious...**_

_**By: Nikkitusa**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

_I do not own:_

_1. Harry Potter (If I did, I would have forced him to give me the Elder Wand and reigned SUPREME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But I don't, so I shall remain here, at home, typing fanfiction)_

_2. The Weasley Twins (Sigh.)_

_3. 807 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts (If I did, I'd be bloody brilliant, and it would't take me so long to think of interesting fics to write...)_

_4. Any other HP references made in this fic; they belong to J.K. Rowling... not matter how much I would like to own them._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to my 2nd HP fic! I just came back from watching the final *sob* movie, and had a burst of inspiration to write this fic! So I'm putting it up! I feel that a few laughs might help during such a depressing time... *bursts into tears* IT'S OVERRRRRRR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway, as I continue my sobfest, why don't you read the story?**

* * *

><p>Now, it is a fact known throughout the Wizarding World that two certain redheaded twins are prone to pulling pranks and tricks that would make (and quite likely have made) Minerva McGonagall turn red with fury and spout steam from her rather large ears. These two have pulled everything from turning a Hogwarts corridor into a swamp to their rather infamous, fiery, departure from said magical academy. Not a wizard, witch, squib, or magical creature alive (or dead and still hanging around) hasn't heard of the two devilish young men.<p>

But have you never wondered when they achieved such a widespread image of being pranksters? When did they become known for their tricks? One might assume that it was a rather large and spectacular prank which rose them to immediate fame as mischievous fellows, but they would be wrong. They rose to fame after a theatrical disagreement they created between their sister and a certain blonde Slytherin, but I digress...

It all began on a sunny day during the summer after their 1st year at Hogwarts. Fred and George had been causing quite a bit of trouble at home, and their mother, Molly, had taken away their wands. Now the poor boys were stuck at home. They were not allowed to perform any magic, and they had already exhausted their supply of candy, bombs, and Whoopie Cushions (these delightful little Muggle contraptions that make a farting noise whenever an unfortunate person happens to sit on them... In fact, it was one of these very cushions that made their mother confiscate their wands). So they sat in their rooms, looking very *gasp* bored.

"Well, Fred? What do ya reckon we should do now?" George asked, completely out of interesting ideas.

"Maybe we could take a look at that muggle thingy Dad was fiddling with yesterday... What was it called? A contuter? Comduter? No... Ah right! Computer!" Fred responded with vigor.

"Sounds interesting... Let's go take a look!" George proclaimed as both of them scrambled out of bed and rushed to their parents' room, bursting open the door and knocking a couple of items over in their haste. They reached the computer and began fiddling with it. For a while, nothing happened, and both were stumped as to what to do. But then, George managed to find a button on it. Upon pressing the button, the entire contraption began humming and a light came on, illuminating a screen. Both boys peered at it, curious beyond belief. They played around with some things, realizing that a round thing attached to a wire made a little arrow on the screen move, and that the arrow could be used to do things on the screen. They had currently opened the thing called Internet, and had decided to play around with it a bit.

Right then, Arthur Weasley burst into the room, looking (as always) a bit frazzled. When he noticed the two boys sitting in front of the computer, looking like deer caught in headlights (whatever those are), instead of blowing up, as would be expected, he simply grinned. He walked over to the twins and sat down next to them, taking a glance at the screen. With a chuckle, he began to explain the fascinating thing known as Internet to them.

"And this is a search bar-"

"What's a search bar, dad?" Fred asked, interrupting his father.

"You can look for anything in the world by typing into it," Arthur responded good-naturedly

"Blimey! Anything?" The twins responded in unison, their eyes growing large.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! YOU GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Arthur sighed, "Alright boys. I'll leave you two to play around a bit, but don't break anything". As he walked out the door, Arthur looked back at his sons and chuckled to himself, "Even though I know they will".

The boys scrambled and started entering things into the search bar. At first, it was rather obvious things; they looked up themselves and jokes and all assortments of objects. And then they looked up... well, things I rather not mention. Young boys, you know.

Finally, they looked up their classmates, and Hogwarts. Scrolling through the list of webpages, they noticed a rather interesting one...

807 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

... hmmm

*click*

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bloody brilliant! Mcgonagall and Mrs. Norris! Snape and Lupin!"

The twins continued to read the list, roaring in laughter every couple of seconds, until they had finally gone through all 807 of them.

"You know what George? We should do these things..." Fred thought out loud.

"You're right mate! Starting next year, we'll do everything on this list!"

And that was when it all began...

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter! I know it was a bit short, but I think I'll keep the shorter chapters. They're easier to write, and it'll mean frequent updates! Please review and let me know what you think! It would be great to hear your feedback and get some ideas about how to proceed. :) SO REVIEW! Or I will not post. At all.<p>

:) I know. I'm an absolute DARLING, aren't I? But seriously, review. It's my food, and my water. You wouldn't want me to die, would you? Because then nobody would continue this fic... SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Btdubs, that's my motto!).


	2. Of Figs and Bumblebees

_**How the Weasley Twins Became Notorious...**_

_**By: Nikkitusa**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Of Figs and Bumblebees<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! And give me back my teddy bear! I miss you TEDDY TONKS! <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I couldn't wait... And I immediately started writing this chappie! Who's your favorite author? Not me? Awwww... I guess I'll have to change your minds... ;) So please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>1. I will not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons, nor will I <span>insist<span> that their House colors indicate that they are "covered in bees"._

The twins entered the library, looking quite peculiar without any study materials of any sort. Anyways, they sauntered into the library and sat down next to a particularly tall classmate of theirs. And it seemed that Cedric Diggory was a tad bit surprised at being encompassed on either flank by a Weasley twin. It was a bit like a Diggory sandwich of sorts... But back to the proceedings.

*poke*

"What, Fred?" Cedric Diggory asked, curious as to why the Gryffindor had poked him, that too with a spoon... while in the library. Upon receiving no response, he shrugged and went back to his work.

...

*poke*

"Yes, George?" Cedric turned toward the other twin, slightly miffed at getting interrupted again.

"Does it hurt?" George asked curiously, his eyes as innocent as a does.

Cedric's annoyance dissipated into confusion and his eyebrows knitted together. Throughout the library, a collection of sighs emitted from the girls who were "secretly" watching the Hufflepuff. When the twins glanced around in surprise, the girls quickly lowered their heads and pretended to be deeply absorbed in their reading materials. Yeah. As if.

Cedric finally gave up and responded, "Does what hurt?"

"The bees," came the nonchalant response.

"Bees?" Now Cedric was extremely confused. The last time he had dealt with the little yellow-black insects was last year when they had to learn how to protect plants from the annoying little bugs in Herbology. Cedric involuntarily shuddered. He had been covered in angry welts for an entire week...

"Yeah, mate. You're uniform's covered with them," Fred pointed out matter-of-factly.

Cedric glanced down in surprise, noticed his uniform's colors, and looked back up to glare at both twins. Which in itself was quite a feat considering that he managed to swivel his head between the two without looking clumsy or goofy. "Very funny."

The twins glanced at each other and spoke in unison, "We know!"

Cedric sighed and glanced about the room to make sure nobody had heard their little quip. Satisfied that nobody but the three of them knew anything, he returned to his essay. Blasted swelling solution...

...

*poke*

"What now?"

...

Cedric once again turned back to his essay. At this rate, he'd take years to complete it.

...

*poke*

"WHAT?" By this point, Cedric was getting a teeny bit aggravated. It was amazing how little it took to get the Hufflepuff angry. And we thought they were relatively complacent... Madam Pince glared in their direction, warning them to quiet down.

...

*poke*

...

*poke*

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Now, Cedric was turning a lovely shade of purple, starting to resemble a fig. A very angry, slightly dangerous-looking fig...

"Mister Diggory! Silence in the library, PLEASE!" Madam Pince was also becoming a bit fig-like. Hmmm... it's like we're in Greece...

...

*poke*

"I swear to god, if either of you poke me one more time, I'll hex you into the next cen-"

*poke*

"AUGH!" Cedric had had it. He slammed his books closed and stormed out of the room, his cloak billowing about him, looking a wee bit like Snape (don't tell Snape though; he might just run off in tears). The twins looked at each other, laughter barely contained. Fred nonchalantly remarked aloud to the room, "Maybe he just couldn't take being a bumblebee anymore..."

Students all around the library snickered a bit, trying very hard to contain and muffle any noise as Madam Pince threw her hands up in defeat, "I give up!"

Fred and George grinned at each other, nodded, and promptly got up, bowing extravagantly to the room. They sauntered out of the library, heads held high with the pride of their first successful prank... from the list that is.

"THEY SAID WHAT ABOUT ME?" Cedric was practically steaming at the ears. He promptly stood up and stormed out of the Hufflepuff common room, heading in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. "FRED! GEORGE! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!".

From behind a suit or armor, a set of muffled chuckles could barely be discerned. Fred and George grinned at each other and agreed that this year was going to be VERY interesting...

* * *

><p>There's the first one! What did you all think? Please let me know what you think! Which means... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
